


Disaster

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [94]
Category: General Hospital, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jim crosses a line and starts a custody battle with Sam, for their daughter.





	Disaster

Fandoms: General Hospital/Gotham  
Title: Disaster  
Characters: Sam McCall, Jim Gordon, Ellie Gordon.  
Pairing: Past Jim/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het, Original Character.  
Summary: Jim crosses a line and starts a custody battle with Sam, for their daughter.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Jim, General Hospital, Gotham or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own the Ellie character. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Spite (writer's choice # 2)

LAB # 94: Disaster

The words he said to Sam had been out of spite. Jim regretted using their daughter to hurt her and wished he could take back his words, especially now.

They stood in front of a judge in Family Court, his allegations that Sam was an unfit mother laid out for the world to see and comment on, which they would.

As soon as the words had left Jim's lips that night a few weeks ago, Sam had gotten on the phone with her mother and lawyer, Alexis, and had started to talk strategy as she left.

The ruling came down and Jim was declared Ellie's legal guardian. His lawyer had brought up Sam's past with her hit-man ex-husband Jason Morgan, and had used it to make his point of Sam being unfit.

The lawyer made sure everyone knew that he was a former cop, too. After the ruling was made and Jim was granted custody of Ellie, he glanced over at Sam and saw the hurt and anger on her face.

He knew that she wouldn't be satisfied by whatever custody arrangement the judge made. Everything was a disaster now, and Jim wished that he hadn't started all of this.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
